


Rose Blossom

by PixieVenus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieVenus/pseuds/PixieVenus
Summary: A list of major events and changes in Amy’s life.It took awhile, but she’s happy where she’s at.





	

1\. At the age of seven, Amy Rose ran away from her home.

2\. It wasn't without warning—her trusty tarot cards foretold her meeting with her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. She attempted asking her vituperative mother for a vacation to Never Lake at the chance to see the Little Miracle Planet. If she didn't meet Sonic there, at least a good vacation with her mother would make it worth it.

3\. Course her mother shot the concept down. They didn't have the money.

4\. She tried to get the money through a lemonade stand. She thought she was getting assistance from her fellow classmates, including that nasty Anthony Oritz, but they bullied and hurt her one last time.

5\. They always did teasingly call her "Rosy the Rascal." A reason she stopped wearing red.

6\. However, Amy wasn't without forgiveness, and after Anthony invited to guide her to Never Lake, she agreed. They took off into the night. Amy didn't bother saying bye to her ravaging home.

7\. The two arrived at Never Lake within two days.

8\. Amy wasn't unfamiliar to hunger, but when the friendly folk around Never Lake's county saw the two kids without anybody, they provided a good meal.

9\. Never having a decent meal (she made her own since she was five), or shown pure kindness in the past, her tears of joy caused more belittling from the well-nurtured Anthony.

10\. By the time the two of them ran into Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose had turned eight and completely lost her confidence over much bullying and not a single birthday wish given to her.

11\. Anthony introduced Amy for her. As Rosy the Rascal, much to Amy's dislike. But she gave no verbal rebuttal.

12\. Greeting the two of them, Sonic then apologized for not being able to keep chatting, as that wicked Doctor Eggman was up to no good on the Little Miracle Planet.

13\. Gasping at the thought of such a villain nearby, Amy felt a little fear; something Anthony took notice to, and began to mock. Course, Sonic was quick to incriminate the chinchilla for it.

14\. Watching him disappear past the hilltops, Amy wouldn't see Anthony again.

15\. Already admiring Sonic for being a world known hero at a young age, Amy's heart took to full infatuation. She followed him for the most part, before being kidnapped by a frightening robot that shared a likeness to her new crush.

16\. Understanding this was Eggman's plan, she waited it out. In a cell.

17\. At one point, the metal-made Sonic checked up on her. She asked it if it was so much like Sonic, why didn't it know this was wrong. She never got an answer.

18\. After getting rescued, Amy's crush blossomed into head-over-heels love. Realizing the girl was on her own, Sonic invited her to help him look for his younger brother. She agreed.

19\. Meeting Miles "Tails" Prower, she was again introduced as "Rosy," and then a third time when the two brothers met Knuckles the Echidna. As much as she hated being called that, she put up with it. Until one camp outing when Knuckles accidently made a joke about her name.

20\. Her reaction was one with rage, and she finally announced that wasn't her name. Confused, Knuckles apologized and asked. What was her name, then? From there on, she was known as Amy Rose to her friends.

21\. Never having friends before, Amy took a lot of time to hang out with them. During a tournament they all joined however, Amy noticed her abilities weren't exactly beneficial to the team.

22\. Putting her dowsing rods to good use, she ran into a large toy hammer in woods.

23\. With help from Knuckles (the strongest person she knew), she began training herself to wield it as a weapon and build up her strength. The two of them got along and Amy enjoyed the time they spent together.

24\. One day, after Amy's talk of jewelry they saw in a passing window, Knuckles surprised her with treasure from the Mystic Ruins.

25\. Never taking the golden rings off, she even began to wear red again, just to remind everyone she's as lovely as her name.

26\. By the time she was 12 and crisis emerged in a place called Station Square, a place Amy grew to call home, she had perfected herself in using her weapon, and even gave it a name: the Piko Piko Hammer.

27\. Despite not seeing her friends for a year, and only getting to see them when protecting a little birdy, she was happy to be in the middle of an adventure again.

28\. After defending a rogue robot, getting a Sonic-look-alike to help save the world, finding her two best friends, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat (plus several more friends), and more things the girl couldn't list, Amy found life adventurous and exciting.

29\. She supposed she should thank Anthony if she ever got the chance to meet him again.

30\. Over the years, Amy mistook the hedgehogs, Shadow and Silver, and even a werehog version of Sonic, for her blue hero. She finally saw glasses as a necessary addition to her outfits. She never realized the world was so clear.

31\. The glasses didn't last long, as Amy hated wearing them, but she told herself she'd keep seeing the world crystal clear, and switched to contacts.

32\. By the time she was 15, she could take a serious look at the person she was fixated with. Unlike her mother, Amy wanted a family. She wanted someone who would settle down with her. Being motherly to her younger friend Cream and a robot by the name of Emerl, she desperately wanted a child in the future. She began getting over her feelings for the blue blur.

33\. "Getting over," came in the form of numerous dates, with people of any origin and gender.

34\. One of the earliest was Knuckles. Being a good friend of hers since she was nine, it made sense, but the relationship was short, as Amy wanted to expand her options. There were no hard feelings.

35\. Several years passed. Knuckles still guarded the Master Emerald, and being 25, he began to worry about who he'd pass the job down to. He thought back to his dear friend Amy Rose.

36\. Feeling doubt over finding the right person, Amy began winding down in her speed dating.

37\. Still wanting to be a mother, when Knuckles approached her of about a mutual union, Amy merrily accepted.

38\. A few friends were confused over their union, as when asked if they were dating, or getting married, either would reply that if the other wanted to they would. However, their friends were happy if they were, no matter how odd the relationship.

39\. In a year's time, the two had a baby girl named "Orchid," after the beautiful flowers Amy found home in on Angel Island. She found being a mother was everything she hoped for.

40\. She found her life with Knuckles to be enjoyable. He was a fine cook who treated her with delicious meals every day. The garden the two took care of for the meals was a nice addition as well. Knuckles would enjoy having company on the island after a life of solitude. It made him happier that it was Amy too.

41\. The new structure the two lived in contained a bed big enough for the two of them.

42\. After Orchid was born, the house grew. It had room for the baby girl, guest rooms for their friends from all over the world, and even a room for some future treasures, already including several collector's gifts from friends.

43\. Being babysat by the wonderful detective Chaotix, who wouldn't join in the world-adventures Amy and Knuckles had to run off to with Sonic and Tails, Orchid added investigating to her growing skills list.

44\. And of course, being the daughter of two skilled fighters, she learned how to defend Angel Island from threat. Inheriting the Piko Piko Hammer, Orchid naturally wielded its strength to good use.

45\. Realizing that, after her father, she was the last of the echidnas, and not even full echidna, Orchid worried about her vanishing culture. She learned everything there was from her father to keep it alive.

46\. When Orchid was 16, she took on the duty of Guardian of the Master Emerald with pride. She protected it with her abilities, and even accepted any kind-hearted tourists looking to learn about her culture.

47\. While Orchid took to her duty, Knuckles went on a world journey. The echidna had spent his entire life on Angel Island. He wanted to see more of the world, now that he knew the Master Emerald was in safe hands. Plus, treasure hunting was a hobby he wished to pursue in more places. Thanking his devotee for everything, and wishing love to his daughter, he would leave for the next few years.

48\. Shortly after Knuckles left, Amy gave her daughter much love during a goodbye, and explained she had to take care of something.

49\. That something was a return to the town she was born in. The town her mother might still live in.

50\. Having her attention called upon arrival, Amy would see the familiar, albeit older, face of a certain chinchilla.

51\. As it turned out, Anthony held great guilt for what he did when the two were younger. He gave her an apology. Amy smiled, and thanked him for helping her leave her hometown.

52\. She wouldn't see Anthony again.

53\. Finding the old, broken down house she once knew, Amy gave a slight knock on the door.

54\. A woman around fifty-five answered, and invited Amy in.

55\. Ignoring the woman's monotonous interest, they chatted for a little, until the sun started setting. Before Amy decided to leave, the woman pulled out a box of newspaper clippings. Each featuring a headline that featured Amy's presence.


End file.
